Daughter of Atlantis
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Natalie Caffrey is the daughter of General John Sheppard of Atlantis, when her father comes to see her in New York for a while, she has to learn to trust the FBI with the classified parts of her file and to keep the Wraiths from returning to kill Atlantis. Eventual Natalie/Jones


**Stargate Atlantis: White Collar**

Natalie Caffrey glared at the phone in her hand in annoyance, she'd just been woken up at three in the morning by her father who told her he was coming to see her for a while in New York "damn you, dad" she cursed. Now she had to explain to Peter about why parts of her file were highly classified and even he couldn't access them "you okay?" She jumped and looked up, Peter was standing above her with a concerned expression "yeah, just a little pissed off" she muttered darkly, shoving her phone into her pocket. Peter wryly grinned.

"What's wrong?" Natalie sighed, now was the whole truth time "I gotta tell you something, but I can get into a load of trouble for it" she vaguely said. He looked at her "how? You're always in some form of trouble" he was a little surprised at the glare she was shooting him "d'you understand the phrase 'highly classified' Peter?" She shot back. Peter nodded "why's that?" He asked "kinda links to that call I had earlier this morning, man I'm gonna kill my dad about fucking time zones!" She snapped "your dad called?" Natalie bashed her head on her desk.

"Uh huh, haven't seen him since I left home when I was eighteen. I don't count the times I saw him when I was in prison" she mumbled into her folded arms "I thought only Kieran and your lawyer came to see you" Peter said, Natalie snorted as she sat back up "Kieran can rot in hell. I dunno why I went back out with him and dad was a rep from my lawyer" she explained to him. Then her phone rang again "damn it, dad" she cursed as she answered:

"Hey dad, you here yet?"

" _Nope, I was in a little trouble at home_ "

"Who did you and Rodney piss off?"

" _Why would you say that?_ "

Natalie rolled her eyes as she placed it on speaker in Peter's office "ohh nothing really, apart from the fact it's you two that usually get into that trouble"

" _Natalie Jessica Caffrey-Sheppard, do not use that tone with me!_ "

"Or what? I'm grounded? Dad, I'm a grown woman now"

" _Natalie, ugh. Yeah, Rodney and I may have caused Zelenka to try and kill us, but we blamed it on Kavanagh_ "

"Nice, blame the dick head. What did he blow up this time? Half the science lab?"

" _Listen, Nat, I'm gonna be there in a few. Jack's wondering when you're coming home_ "

"Dad, that's hard to explain. But I'll tell ya over lunch alright?"

Natalie looked up at Peter if that was okay, he nodded. She hadn't seen her dad or been home in the Pegasus Galaxy since she was eighteen. " _Okay, I'll call when I'm in New York_ " "see you dad" then she hung up "Nat, who exactly is your dad?" Peter asked the former con.

Natalie looked at him "General John Sheppard, he's in the air force. The city where I lived? It's kinda hard to explain, but my whole life's hard to explain" she shrugged. Peter glared at her "there's a lotta paperwork to sign so that I could even tell you" Natalie admitted to Peter. "How?" He asked "a fair few things, mainly the fact my dad works both in the air force and on a highly classified government program" Natalie revealed as her phone chimed for a text.

 _In New York, where the hell are you? R_

"Well, nice to see Rodney still likes me…not" Natalie said with a wide grin "what did you do?" Peter looked at the grinning former Con girl, she shrugged "I might've played a small prank on him in the science labs of where I lived as a kid" Peter rolled his eyes "look, can I go to JFK and see my family? I haven't seen them since I was eighteen" she gave him her 'puppy' eyes "stop with the eyes and I will" Natalie grinned and ran off "you're letting her go?" Jones said "maybe her father can keep her straight" was all Peter said as he sat at his desk.

Natalie looked for the familiar silver/black hair that belonged to her father "DAD!" Natalie leapt onto her father "whoa, Nat. You're too big for this now" Brigadier General John Sheppard said to his excitable twenty-nine year old daughter. "Am not! Hey Rodney, Teyla, Ronan!" She squeaked in excitement "about time" Rodney grumbled, Teyla rolled her eyes and hugged the young con hard "I've missed you, Natalie" she said, holding her at arm's length. Natalie laughed as Ronan pulled her into a bear hug "damn, Ronan…can't…breathe!" She gasped, then he released her and clapped a hand on her back. "How's home?" She asked as she drove them to their hotel "not bad, Kavanagh blew something up the moment I left" John said, Natalie rolled her eyes "that's not a surprise, dad."

John laughed at his daughter as she helped them with their luggage and up to their hotel room when Peter arrived "did I go out the two miles again?" She asked nervously "not this time, but we do have a case" he said, Natalie groaned. She wanted to spend some time with her dad" I know and I'm sorry, I tried to tell Kramer, but he wouldn't listen" he apologised to her "no problem. Dad, I gotta run to work" she said, hugging her dad goodbye and leaving with Peter.


End file.
